


Intertwined

by awkwardly_living



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathtubs, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Ending, Husbands, M/M, No Smut, One Big Happy Family, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Cosmo of course, bc they're marriiieeeedddd :D, gods i love them, here's a break from all the angst out there, its all just happiness bc i need a break, literally just sleeping, not in my Christian Minecraft Server, ya nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardly_living/pseuds/awkwardly_living
Summary: Keith's day at work was long and brutal. Thankfully, his husband is always there to comfort him.--------------aka i crammed as many fluffy tropes in this thing as i could and it's really fricking cute and i still don't get how my angsty ass wrote this





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a huge mashup of all my favorite fluff tropes and honestly im here for it [also i'm trying to prove to my friend that bathing together doesn't have to be sexual or anything so yeah]
> 
> also, yes, the title is from dodie's song 'intertwined'
> 
> YO DID YALL SEE THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY BC HOLY HERA IT WAS AMAZING HMU IF YOU DID BC I WANNA YELL ABOUT IT WITH SOMEONE 
> 
> mk on to the stuff you came here for

     Lance turned his phone off as Keith walked into their apartment. 

     "Hey babe," he said with a smile. Keith grunted in reply, shrugging off his bag and collapsing onto the edge of the couch and Lance's chest. Lance immediately wrapped his arms around his husband. 

     "Bad day?" Lance questioned softly. Keith just curled in closer, hiding his face in Lance's neck. Lance rubbed Keith's back lightly. Red, one of their cats, slid up next to the couch and rubbed her head against Keith's legs. Keith let out a small chuckle. He pressed a small kiss to Lance's neck before sitting up. Lance pushed himself up to sit straighter ~~[lol]~~ and let his hand find Keith's. 

     "I love you," Keith said quietly. 

     Lance leaned up to kiss Keith's cheek before he said, "I love you too." They smiled and rested their foreheads together. 

     After a few minutes of just basking in each other's presence, Keith kissed Lance's forehead and got up, saying, "C'mon, let's get something to eat." Lance let Keith pull him up, and he followed Keith into the kitchen, their hands loosely intertwined. 

     "What do you want to make?" Keith asked, flipping through their notebook of recipes-most of them passed down from the McClain family. 

     Lance shrugged. "How 'bout we have pancakes?" Having breakfast for dinner was a tradition the two had whenever one of them was feeling down. 

     "Sure. I'm going to change while you get everything ready," Keith said, letting go of Lance's hand and heading towards their room. 

     "Ok," Lance said, already missing Keith's hand around his. He got set up to cook and started making the pancake batter. He had been just about to start the actual cooking when he felt two arms snake around his waist. He smiled and turned in Keith's arms to face him. 

     "You're cute, you know that?" Keith said with a smile.

     Lance grinned. "I'm pretty sure if I ever forgot it, you'd tell me again anyway." 

     "Damn right." Lance chuckled at that. 

     "Come on, help me these pancakes."

     The two went on to make a batch of pancakes, full of chocolate chips, of course. After feeding their dog-technically Keith's dog-, Cosmo, they sat together at the table. 

     "Gods, chocolate chip pancakes are the fricking best," Lance said between bites. 

     "Mm, damn straight," Keith said.

     Lance chuckled. "Ha, straight. As if." Keith grinned. They finished eating a few minutes later and left the dishes in the sink to deal with later. They settled on the couch and turned on the tv, flicking through the different movies and tv shows on Netflix. Finally they settled on a movie that they always seemed to go back to-the newer adaptation of the musical Newsies. 

     As always, Lance was over the top with his attempt at singing along, but as always, Keith ended up singing with him anyway. The movie ended with the two of them curled up together on the couch. 

     "Why are all the people in this so fricking hot," Lance whines. 

     "Don't even get me started on Jack," Keith said with a chuckle. 

     "Jack could punch me in the face and I'd thank him." 

     "I wouldn't let him punch you, but I agree with the thought."

     "Aw, my protective knight," Lance teased. Keith smiled and kissed him lightly. He looked at the clock to see that it was only nearing eight at night. 

     "Do you want to watch something else?" 

     Lance shrugged. "We could. Or, we could do something even more fun," he said with a grin. 

     Keith raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? And what might that be?"

     Lance grinned. "Bath time!" He extracted himself from Keith and turned off the tv. 

     "Dork," Keith said with a laugh as Lance pulled him up from the couch. Lance headed into the bathroom to fill up the tub, and Keith went to grab a change of clothes for each of them. They met up back in the bathroom. 

     "Can we do a bath bomb?" Lance asked excitedly. 

     "Of course," Keith said. He still didn't know why Lance asked him that every time when his answer never changed. 

     Lace grinned and grabbed a package of bath bombs from the cabinet, picking out the galaxy one. He unwrapped it and dropped it into the bath, watching the colors explode from the ball. Keith chuckled at the excitement showing clearly on Lance's face. 

     "Come on!" Lance said, stripping. Keith rolled his eyes and joined him. Lance got into the tub, sitting with his legs stretched out under the water. Keith got in carefully, sitting back against Lance's chest. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's stomach and rested his chin on Keith's shoulder. 

     Keith sighed. "We haven't done this in a while." Lance hummed in agreement. Keith lifted his hand up to Lance's head, tangling his fingers in his brown hair. Lance leaned into the touch. 

     "Do you want to talk about it?" Lance asked quietly after a few minutes. 

     "Hm? About what?" Keith replied, voice a bit slurred from sleepiness. He had been known to fall asleep in the bath before. 

     "You seemed upset when you get home."

     Keith shrugged. "Just a long day at work. Kuro was being a jerk again." Lance frowned in sympathy and kissed Keith lightly on the shoulder. 

     "Well, you're home now, and we both have off tomorrow," Lance said, leaning forward a bit to kiss Keith's cheek. "We can just laze around all day and not have to worry about that guy. How does that sound?" 

     Keith turned his head to face Lance and smiled. "That sounds wonderful." The two met in a short but sweet kiss, leaning their heads against the other when they parted. 

     The two sat together for a while, time slipping away unnoticed. Finally, Lance broke the silence, saying, "Move forward a bit." 

     Keith complied, albeit a bit confused. He relaxed again, however, as he felt Lance's hands in his hair. 

     "I'm gonna get your hair wet, ok?" Keith nodded in reply, tilting his head back a little to keep the water from falling in his face. Lance turned on the shower head and held it where he needed it. Keith sighed as Lance washed his hair. He hated to admit it, bit he loved when Lance played with his hair. 

      After Lance was done, they switched places. After they were both mostly clean, they got out, wrapping themselves up in towels. They headed into their bedroom to find the coziest things to wear that they owned, at least, that's what Lance's goal was. He snatched matching large and fuzzy sweaters from their dresser and chucked one at Keith. 

      "Gods, I forgot how comfortable this thing is," Keith said after slipping it on. Lance giggled as he saw his husband after putting on his own sweater. 

     "Babe, you look absolutely adorable in that," he said, kissing him on the nose. Keith rolled his eyes and laughed. The sweater was a bit too big for Keith, the sleeves hanging past his hands and the bottom of it reaching the middle of his thighs. It probably would make more sense for Lance to wear that one, but Lance preferred to see Keith in it. 

     Blue, the couple's other cat, entered the room and meowed, nuzzling Lance's leg. Lance smiled fondly and picked the cat up, swaying her in his arms like one would to a baby. 

     "She's so spoiled," Keith scoffed, not even trying to hide the smile on his face. 

     "Oh, like Red and Kos' aren't," Lance said with a laugh.

     "Touché." Keith walked forward to pet Blue on her head. "Pretty gi-" he started to say, only to be cut off by a yawn. Lance laughed and leaned down to let Blue jump to the ground. 

     "Come on, babe, time for bed," Lance said, taking Keith's hand and leading him into the bathroom. 

     "Hm? It's not even eleven yet," Keith said sleepily. 

     "You're about to fall asleep on your feet; I don't think it matters what time it is." Lance prepped their toothbrushes and handed Keith his. They brushed their teeth, and Lance washed his face. The two said goodnight to Kosmo and the cats before turning off the lights to the rest of their apartment and heading into their bedroom. 

     "Fairy lights or nah?" Lance asked. 

     "Sure, why not," Keith replied, plugging their phones into the chargers on the nightstand. Lance grinned and turned on the fairy lights strung on the wall across from their bed. He climbed into bed after Keith, both of them lying on their backs. Neither spoke for a while, but neither fell asleep. 

     Finally, after a little while of silence, Lance said softly, "I'm happy."

     Keith turned his head to look at him. "Yeah?"

     Lance faced him with a soft smile. "Yeah."

     Keith returned the smile. "I'm happy too." Lance reached out to find Keith's hand, intertwining their hands. He raised their joined hands to his mouth and kissed the back of Keith's hand, earning him a small laugh. Rolling over, Keith maneuvered himself until his head rested on Lance's shoulder, his arm slung over Lance's waist. Lance's hand came to rub small and slow circles on Keith's side.

     Keith nuzzled closer into Lance, eyes growing heavy from sleepiness. "Mm, love you," he said, voice slurred.

     Lance smiled fondly and kissed his head. "I love you too, starlight."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just tried to write "slid" as "slided"... wow. I really need to stop writing at 4am tbh  
> also idk how bath bombs work so blame my friend lilah if its wrong bc I asked her 
> 
> I am so bad at writing fluff oh my gODS. if ya want angst, im your pal, but dam this was hard [but fun]. I might write a second chapter about their lazy day at home, but don't hold me to it. just lmk if you want to see that. 
> 
> also go listen to all time low bc they're amazing and I love their music mk bye


End file.
